Big Brother
by thegirlwhoovercametime
Summary: What happenes when the InuYasha charecters meet the Fruits Basket charecters in a Big Brother setting? What is complicating thier relationships? Miroku and Shigure new bff's? InuYasha and Kyo are more alike than they think? Rin and Kisa fast friends?
1. Welcome all to the Big Brother house!

Big Brother

Chapter One: Welcome all!

(A/N: Well, this story is a cross over with InuYasha and Fruits Basket.)

"Welcome all to the Big Brother house!" A voice sounded through the speakers that ran through out the property.

InuYasha stood protectively next to Kagome, while carefully assessing the other unfamilar conpeteders.

"High school girls !" Shigure said in a sing-song voice.

'This is wonderful! There are not two but three beautiful women to grope!' Thought Miroku enthusiastically.

"Miss Honda, would you like me to carry your bag for you?" Yuki asked being his normal gentelmen-like self.

"W-wha? No! I mean I wouldn't want to be a bother." Tohru said waving her hands in front of her.

"Everyone get acquainted with one another before you first challenge." The voice commanded again.

"Feh!" Was all InuYasha had to say to the voice in return.

Miroku suspcioulsy trotted over to Tohru with a much to innocent look upon his face.

"Why aren't you lovely?" Miroku asked rhetorically.

"W-what? T-t-thank you." Tohru studdered.

Kyo's eyebrow slightly twiched upward at every word that had escaped Miroku`s lips. Yuki narrowed his eye`s in determination as Sango turned away, quickly hiding the tear that had made its way down to the end of her face toward the bottom of her dchin.

"What name is lucky enough to have you has its meaning lovely maiden?" Miroku purred.

"You can call her Ms. Honda, and I don't beilive she is interessted." Yuki said losing control over his protectiveness and pulling Tohru brhind him.

"Oh. I am so sorry I didn't realize she was taken. Tell me, are you courting this Lovely women?" Miroku said wanting him to say other wise.

Embaressement flared across Yuki's face as he took a shoked step backward. 'Did he just ask me if I was...if I was...d-dating Tohru? What do I say? Brain tell me what to say!' Yuki thought as is eyes grew huge. At this point Kyo had his fill of tourture and stepped inbetween of Yuki and Tohru and stared into Miroku's eyes with a flow of firery disgust. Miroku quickly got the picture that Kyo was in love with Tohru and that if he didn't keep his mouth shut he would regret it. The cornner of Miroku's mouth twitched slightly upward as he took a quick step back.

"You know, you would be great friends with InuYasha." Miroku said, his half smily quickly turned to a full on grin.

"InuYasha? Why would I be such great friends with who ever that is?" Kyo asked shifting all of his weight to the leg closest to Tohru.

"Oh, I think I'll leave you to figure that out." Miroku said casually walking away.

'God damn it. That guy really creeped me out. If he ever goes after Tohru again, I'll rip his ugly face right of 'em.' Kyo thought shooting icy glares at Miroku as he walked away. 'Maybe I'll find out who this InuYasha guy is, and prove that creepy perverted guy wrong.'

After a good twenty minutes of everyone uneasaly looking at their shose, people started to socialize. Kagome found her way over to Yuki and Tohru and they strated talking about plants and cooking.

"Yeah, and If your lucky enough to find them in bloom, they go really well in stew." Kagome said as Yuki took notes of all the edible flowers that Kagome had mentioned.

Shigure and Miroku had been ingulfed in conversation after they seen the many intrests they had in common; Meaning dirty thoughts about young beautiful ladies. While Sango pranced over to Kyo with InuYasha in tow. After Sango introduced herself and InuYasha, they all started talking about the many battles and intense training that they were had.

"Yeah my sensei is the greatest!" Kyo exclamed.

"Feh! I didn't even have training and I could beat you sensless you stupid human." InuYasha proclaimed, feeling a little jelious of Kyo.

"I'd like to see you try you dumb-dog-boy!"

"Hey, hey now. Calm down you two. InuYasha do I need to get Kagome over here?"

"You say that as if Im scared of her!" InuYasha said turning toward Sango defiance in his eyes.

"Oh alright then InuYasha. If your not frightened, then I'll just call her over. Hey! Hey Kagome! Could you come here a minute please?" Sango said holding her ground agaisnt InuYasha.

"Ha! You're bossed around by some girl? Pathetic!" Kyo said not realizing Tohru was coming over as well.

"Hey Sango. You wanted me?" Kagome said walking over with Tohru, Yuki in tow.

"Yes. InuYasha and Kyo here were about to fight and I thought you might want to know?" Sango said innocently batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, yes. Thank you Sango. Now InuYasha do you have anything to say about this that you think I should know?" Kagome asked getting ready to used the subjugation spell.

"Feh! I didn't do anything." InuYasha said turning his head off to the side while sticking his nose in the air.

"Kyo? Why were you fighting with InuYasha?" Tohru asked announcing her presence.

"I didn't do a thing to that damn dog." Kyo said immitating Inuyasha turning off to the side with his nose in the air.

"Is that so boys? You don't beileve there is a problem? So if Tohru and I leave you with Sango, you two won't be fighting?" Kagome asked sounding like a parent.

"Kyo? Are you please don't fight, you know that makes me sad." Tohru said the end of her nose burning.

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Kyo and InuYasha said in unision.

All three of the girls were in fitts of giggles after that. InuYasha and Kyo walked off in different directions not knowing what was so funny. InuYasha hopped to the top of a huge oak tree in the yard, while Kyo took to the roof of the house. The girls were laughing even harder after seeing that, even Yuki was laughing. Miroku and Shigure off somewhere talking about girls never even knew they missed anything.


	2. Roommates

Big Brother

Chapter two: Roommates

(A/N: I would like to say that I beilive that it is rediculous to have an disclaimer because it's a fanfiction website. It's just plain dumb in my opinion. Also I would like two or three reviews for the next chapter to be put up.)

"Attention contestants. As punishment for you all to take so long getting acquainted, I will be putting in more candidates, that will be eligable to win the Shikon No Tama and the ten thousand dollar prize."

"What?" Shigure and Miroku exclaimed, one an angery question, the other a scream.

"That isn't fair!" Sango stated, while Yuki nodded his head agreeing.

"Ten thousand dollar prize?" Kagome and Tohru said together.

"Bastard!" InuYasha and Kyo yelled, with fire in their eyes.

The three girls couldn't help but giggle again at InuYasha and Kyo being in perfect synchronization. Suddenly a helicopter flew overhead as a rope ladder swung out. The first person everyone could see chose not to use the ladder, and in fact had a young girl clinging to his leg. This person, or rather deamon was none other than Lord Seshomaru.

Upon seeing his elder brother InuYasha growled automaticly. Rin should have been scared, falling fifty feet from the ground but she wasen't. She was with her Lord, she couldn't be scared. With closer inspection, you could see the Imp Jaken gripping tightly to his Lord's tail.

The first to come down using the ladder had yet another little girl clinging to him, the Bipolar Hatsuharu, with Kisa in his arms and Hiro on his back.

"Well Hell!" Kyo yelled, frustrated that he was going to have to battle Hatsuharu.

The helicopter left, much to the contenders relief.

"Oh don't think it's over yet my precious little contestants! There are still four more, yet to arrive in the second helicopter ." The powerful voice tiesed.

All of the nominees groaned, wishing the game could finaly start. Some of the members started mingeling with the new ones, that they had yet to meet, not wanting to upset thier 'host' again. While other players wondered whom the remaining contenders where.

"Why, hello there. My name is Yuki." He said to Rin, when she finally let go of her Lord Sesshomaru's leg.

"This Rin says hello!" Rin said sounding more, and more like her Lord.

"So, how was your trip here?" Shigure asked Hatsuharu.

"Terrible! You would think that this being a game show, that they would treat thier players with respect!" Hiro cut in.

However the little outburst went unnoticed by the two Sohmas, for they were used to the childs constant complaining.

"It was rather boring, actually." Hatsuharu said calmly.

"Well, I suppose that is better than the alternative." Shigure said, with a bored look.

"Hey, Look! I think I can see the next helicopter ." Kagome told InuYasha, trying to distract him from snarling at his half brother. But, Kagome had a strange feeling in her clenched stomache. A feeling, as if something, or rather someone was approching that would only create chaos.

The second helicopter , much like the first one didn't land. It only hovered above the rest, stiring up dust, making it very difficult for the members to see. Once again the rope flew out but, more dust went into the air making it impossible to see for a human. But there was a demon and a half demon who could see. But one had no interest and the other was to stunned to speak. The dust cleanered enough that you could see the head of the first person who made it down already. It was Kikyo.

"K-Kikyo," InuYasha studdered out. "What are you doing here?" InuYasha finished in a quite and gentel tone.

Kagome quickly turned away from the half demon, not wanting him to see her heart break yet again. As she stalked away, Kikyo sent an icy glare at her back before turning to InuYasha again.

"I heard that you were here, InuYasha." Kikyo replyed, loving how much it hurt her reincarnation to see her with InuYasha.

The next two particapents down didn't use tha ladder either. One from exitment, and the other from not having a need. The original dust did clear, however it was being wiked around in the air again from a person, and a demon. Koga became visable as he stopped in front of Kagome, pulling her hands to his mouth. Kissing everyone of her fingertips as he stared into her sad eyes.

"Why so sad Kagome? I am here now." Koga said pulling her into a hug.

InuYasha's eyes flickered in thier dicection, and as he realized what Koga was doing his face twisted in disgust. A growel could be herd coming from him and another. Kyo, much like Kagome, was also in a tight hug. Only with someone whom, on a regular bases, pissed him off. Kagura (A/N: The one from Fruits Basket of coarse!) had her arms locked firmy around Kyo, not allowing him to escape her grasp.

"Tohru!" Momiji's sweet voice called as soon as his feet touched the ground.

"Oh! Hi, Momiji. How are you?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Im great! How have you been Tohru? Has Kyo been bugging you?" Momiji asked being so over joyed that he launched himself at tohru. Lucky he never made contact with her. Instead he was greeted with the chest of Yuki.

"You know not to do that." Yuki chasted Momiji.

"Awww. But it's only Tohru." Momiji defended.

"But you forget that we are not alone, Momiji." He said with a stern look of disapproval.

"Attention competitors, there will be a draw for your new roommates shortly. Due to the fact that there are more males than females, there will be one pair with a member of each sex. You will not choose who your roommate is, and you will not complain. If you do decide to bewail, then you will be locked inside your room with your roommate for twenty four hours. The draw shall be held in five minutes."

A look of shock was upon each and everyface there. Some more obvious than others.

"We have to share rooms? Urg, how low class." Hiro put into words.

"It isn't that bad, Hiro." Kisa whispered to him, sheepishly.

"Damn it!" Sango yelled, dreading the draw. Sango and Kagome were planning on rooming together, and now she had at least double the usual chance to share a room with a pervert.

"It'll be ok Sango, don't worry so much." Kagome declaired from her spot in Koga's arms.

"What? Im not sharing a sleeping chamber with one of these week humans!" Jaken said, exasperated.

"But Master Jaken, Rin is human!" Rin reported.

Seshomaru thought the idea of sharing a room with a lowly human, half breed, or putrid wolf was improper. However he never felt this way about Rin, and so he decided to say nothing to the two.

"There is no way in hell, that I am sharing a room with that damn Rat!"Kyo exclaimed, is anger evident in his voice and fetaures.

"Don't make a scene, stupid Cat." Yuki responed, seeing that Kagura was latched onto Kyo's back.

"Will you two, give it up already?" Hatsuharu asked with a bored look.

"Hey, Mutt-face! Do me a favor, If we get pared up. Kill your self." Koga demanded.

"You won't have to worry about me if we get pared up, Wolf-Shit." InuYasha stated, still standing next to Kikyo, who's face was cold and expressionless.

"I wonder who will get the privleadge of sharing a room with one of the lovely ladies." Miroku said to Shigure.

"If not me, I hope it's you, for the opertunity would only be wasted on one of the more shy males." Shigure confessed.

"But I want to share a room with Tohru." Momiji whined.

"It is time for your roomate's selection. The first name drawn is Yuki." The voice stated.

Yuki looked up and scanned the others wondering whom will be his roommate for the remander of the contest.

"Yuki's roommate is," A rustling of paper could be herd. " Koga. You both will be staying in room one." The host finished.

Koga and Yuki took a quick look at eachother. There relationship was going to be odd at best.

"Next is Sango. Sango's roomate is, Tohru. You will both be staying in room two."

"The two sharing room three is," The voice cleared her throught, trying to get the attintion of the delighted Sango and Tohru. "Kisa and Rin. In room four with Sesshomaru, is Hatsuharu. Hiro and Jaken will be staying in room five."

After all mentioned stalked toword eachother, eyeing thier new roommate. It left InuYasha, Momiji, Kikyo, Miroku, Kagome, Shigure, Kyo, and Kagura, wondering who they are with.

"In room six is, Kyo and Shigure. Room seven, is Kagura's and Kikyo's."

As everyone realized what this meant, Kagome's heart sank. Kagome was the one girl who would share a room with a boy. To make matters worse the only people left were InuYasha, who she didn't want to look at until Kikyo has gone. Momiji, a strange little boy who she hadn't even said hello to yet. And Miroku, known for being the notorious perverted monk.

"Kagome will be staying in room eight with," More crunching of paper could be herd through out the yard, as everyone was silent. "InuYasha. Which leaves Miroku and Momiji to room nine. You make your way into your rooms now." The voice ended.


	3. Let's have a vote

Big Brother  
>Chapter Three:<p>

(~ A/N; Please R&R, K? I'll update faster if I know that people actually give a damn...X3 Please review what you would like to happen after this chapter! ~)

Shock was not a strong enough word for what Kagome felt. Dumbfounded, baffled, astonished. Now these words seemed more appropriate to the situation at hand. Sango and Miroku had looks of pity spread on their faces, while Kikyo's expression twisted with hatred, and promised redemption.

"Why Kagome? Out of all the people she could have been matched with, why did it have to be InuYasha while Kikyo is here; you may ask? Because," The voice sounded. "it makes the game more... interesting." The announcer concluded.

"Hey! That is just plain evil!" Miroku told with conviction.

"That is so cruel! Something must be wrong with you. you are a terrible person for wanting to wish that upon sweet, innocent, Kagome." Sango yelled her eyes locked on her dear friend.

"It's fine Sango," Kagome said with a morbid look. "I'm fine."

It was safe to say most of the contenders could not give two damns about all of this melodrama, and went to thier designated rooms.

After an hour of putting all of thier things away in thier rooms, only to find yet another surprize. They had no furniture.

"Seriously? Is this game show so poor, that they can't afford beds anymore? Urg!" Hiro complained.

"This Sesshomaru is not staying in a chamber so poorly furnished" He said contemplating going out for a walk in the gardens.

Un-surprizingly InuYasha and is friends didn't particulaly mind sleeping on the floor, seeing as how they were used to it. Regardless they were still dissappointed to find out that they were not getting to sleep in a soft bed for a change.

"Attention players. It is time to tell you your challenge for the week. You will be competeing for your furniture, in case you never figured that out already." The powerful voice informed.

"Aw!" Momiji wined, sniffing back tears.

While Kisa tryed to calm Hiro down, Rin was busy doing the same fior Jaken. InuYasha -much like Kyo- were pissed to say the least. However Kagome and Tohru could not calm them down, due to the fact that Tohru was busy soothing Momiji and Kagome was locked in Koga's arms, much to Kikyo's pleasure.

A growl ripped threw InuYasha's throught as his eye began to twitch.

"InuYasha," Kikyo lulled "beloved, please calm down. Would you do that for me?" Kikyo quoried.

With a quick nod of the head, InuYasha soaked in his anger that has been building up because of many things, instead of exploding.

Hatsuharu was unfazed much like Yuki and Miroku. Now thats not to say that they didn't think it was unfair, but meaning that they would deal with it without stress.

"Now Im sure you're all wondering what the challenge is," The host boomed. "So I suppose I'll tell you. This weeks challenge is going to be an eating contest. You will eat what is provided, and are to try to outlast your rivials."

While most players were standing there thinking of who might win and what the worst possible furniture is, Miroku thought it might be good to create a long lasting alliance with someone not after the Shikon jewel.

"Shigure my good natured friend, may I have a word?" Miroku asked knowing that Shigure could see threw his kindness and put on the same ficade.

"Of coarse my lovely buddist friend!" Shigure croaked, with mock shock.

While Miroku ushered Shigure off to the side- far enough that people can't hear them, but not far enough that people would be suspictious- and Koga and InuYasha were traiding insults and betting who would win against the other, most of the girls were busy forming their own alliance. In this alliance their were six pending membewrs; Kagome, Sango, Tohru, Kisa, Kagura, and Rin.

"Girls, we have to stick together in this one; we all know how much those guys can eat. If we don't try our hardest, we have no chance of getting any good furniture." Sango whispered as low as we could muster.

"Wouldn't it make more sence to ask Kikyo to join us?" Kagura asked, in shy mode.

Kagura understood immediately after watching all the other girls turn their heads toward Kagome, who was staring at InuYasha with a dead look in her eyes.

"Never mind," Kagura said, lowering her head.

"No. If you guys think it will be more strategically sound, by all means ask her." Kagome told truthfully.

"Maybe we should ask her?" Kisa whispered to Rin.

Sango stared at her friend wondering if she was extermly strong about this, or just plain of her rocker. Tohru on the other hand, could see the look of true self-hatered in her eyes, and was trying -unsucsessfully- to bring the old Kagome back with promises of everthing ending up alright.

"No, really. I am ok with this. Let's have a vote." Kagome said to the group in a monotone voice.


End file.
